Put in Your Proper Place
by Nnoitra-Szayel
Summary: Yamamoto despises that Aizen defected from the Soul Society, and wants nothing more than to put that righteous bastard where he belongs... Yama/Aizen rape fic... read at your own risk...


_A/N: Well… this is… er… what it is! XD 'Tis another request fic/plot bunny from __**HPontopoftheworld **__that I finally got around to writing… it kinda creeped me out just thinking about it for a while… but here it is!_

warnings - a bunch of what I think is OOC and this is a Yama/Aizen rape fic… or at least it's supposed to be… O.o

Put in Your Proper Place

Finally, Sousuke Aizen was right where he want him. It had taken forever since the brown haired Shinigami had defected. Yes, Yamamoto told himself. This was _exactly _what he'd wanted since the very beginning… to put that self righteous bastard in his place and wipe that smug look off his face.

The traitor was right in front of him, and they both were sealed away in the first division office. That same damn smirk was on his face, but the old man detected a hint of wariness in Aizen's eyes. Yes… this was what he'd been waiting for, and it was now or never.

Yamamoto approached Sousuke, and put his hand on the younger man's shoulder, as if to push him back into the wall, but he only fingered the white and black uniform he wore before starting to slide it off his shoulder. The brown eyes widened considerably, and the head captain felt growing satisfaction at the reaction he was getting.

Aizen's eyes proceeded to narrow as the top half of his uniform was discarded, but with Kyouka Suigetsu locked away and his spiritual pressure sealed away by Yama himself, there was really little he could do.

"You are aware that you will soon face the Soukyoku, correct?"

Aizen enjoyed playing games, so he didn't mind playing along in this one. "Hai, Soutaichou…"

"Good… but before then, you shall know of your true place."

"Oh, and where might that be?"

Soutaichou gave the traitor a terse smile (or as much of one as he could ever manage…) and let his haori fall unceremoniously to the floor. "Beneath me." Double meaning fully intended.

"I see…" The brown haired Shinigami replied cryptically, watching his former superior carefully.

"I find your taste in uniform most… displeasing…" Shigekuni said, pulling the black sash free and watched as the white hakama (and last remaining piece clothing he was wearing) fell to the floor. Aizen went to hit him, but the old man caught his wrist before the blow could land. As far as most foreplay the head captain had participated in, this was by far the most arousing he'd had in years.

Twisting Aizen's arm, Yamamoto pushed him face first into the wall as he undid his own sash.

"I don't know what you're playing at, but I'm not going to stand around _naked _in your office and be subjected to your sick jokes!" the defector practically spat.

Now talking back… that was even better… "I'm sure you'll find this quite enlightening, Sousuke…"

Aizen felt nothing but revulsion as the hand that had pressed him into the wall traveled down his side to grope his ass while Yama used the other to stroke himself to a considerable hardness, using his incredible self-control to not moan out loud.

"I won't let you- AH!" Aizen clawed at the wall as Yamamoto entered him roughly, in one deft thrust.

"You can't stop me…" the head captain muttered rather breathlessly, leaning forward.

Aizen almost gagged as the hair of Soutaichou's beard brushed against his back. The old man started thrusting roughly into Aizen, causing the other man's nails to dig deeper into the wall as well as emit a strangled hissing sound. Things started to get smoother, as blood coated the engorged length of the head captain. It took all of Aizen's self control to not cry out in pain (or vomit) as wrinkled hands gripped his shoulders and pushed deeper, seeking the younger man's prostate.

He knew immediately when he had found it, as the body between him and the wall tensed more than it already had been. Soon, the disgust and contempt that was practically rolling off of Aizen in waves overcame the old man, causing him to empty himself into the tight, (no longer) virgin heat that was the man who'd had the nerve to defect from Soul Society.

After resting a couple of minutes, he pulled out and redressed himself. Aizen remained against the wall, glaring at the head captain.

"Get dressed. It's time for your execution."

And now, all he had to do was face the Soukyoku….

_A/N: Well… if you survived that… review, please? XD_


End file.
